Betrayed and never forgotten
by XXmelissaXXRayanne
Summary: When claire is betrayed by shane, will her relationship with eve,shane, and micheal every be the same plzzzzzzzzzzzz R
1. the discovery

CPOV

I am so excited I have brilliant grades and will be upgrading soon! As I walk up to the house I can't help but think about what Shane will say. When she opened the door she heard music and a lot of laughing. Not Shane but maybe…. Eve. When she follows it the voices lead her to Shane's room before she opens it she decides to listen. What she hears is even more shocking then it would have been if she opened the door. When she really listened she heard ruffling of clothes and it sounded like she heard two people making out. She silently opens the door and sees Shane with another girl… that girl was _Eve_. She gasped silently and three strong emotions over powered her first was _shock_, second was _sadness_, and third was _anger_. She shut the door and walked to her room but didn't open it.

"Shane? Eve?" She yelled softly so it would sound father away. They walked out of the room kissing and quickly got a face that spread across them both… guilty when they saw her standing there with what she hoped clearly said 'how could you?. She couldn't see them right now so she walked past them. Shane grabbed her arm. Claire fake sniffed the air.

"Hey! look what I smell, a backstabbing friend, and it is coming off of both of you and I think it smells like liar!" she said using her best Monica Morell impression.

"Claire-"he was cut of because Claire slapped him with the anger boiling up in him. He seemed surprised. After that eve tried to get her to forgive them and it was unsuccessful.

"It's-"

"Don't you dare say it is not what it looks like because it is always what it looks like eve, to me it looks like you were making out with my EX- boyfriend" she felt betrayed," Move the hell out of my way" eve moved and Shane stood there.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"What the hell did you say to me and why is that any of your business?"

She pushed past him at turned back and said," I won' tell Micheal for now, but if you don't eventually I will."


	2. what will she do

_**Hey people of Morganville! Thanks for the reads here is a uptade.**_

_**-3 M31!55**_

_**CPOV**_

When Claire stormed down the stairs she didn't get very far because Micheal was walking in. she felt bad for him because at least she knew the truth about what just happened. Claire decided she had cooled down enough not to leave. But when eve ran down the staires she kissed Micheal.

'Bitch who could do that to someone you love', Claire thought.

"Hey Claire when did u get home?" eve said. Claire was too distracted to realize that Shane followed close behind eve.

"Just a couple minutes ago to find a surprise," she said with enthusiasm. Shane saw his her face and changed the subject.

"Hey, babe how are you?" Shane asked -god I hated it when he called be babe it mad me feel like he was leader of the relationship which now he was- He leaned forward to kiss her and she had no choice but to kiss him back. He felt good and he tasted like what I thought really strong wine tasted like. 'What the hell am I doing,' she thought. She pulled back and turned away so he wouldn't see what she felt like. Claire needed answers.

"Can we talk?" she asked and looked in the living room where Micheal and eve sat staring at them, "In private?" Shane took her hand and led her up to his room and shut the door. She couldn't sit on his bed where her and eve were making out. So she stood there

_**Haha sorry but I hate cliffhangers so I gave u one just getting I will try to update sometime this week**_


	3. what are you sorry for eve?

_Hey people of the Morganville lovers! _ _Thanks for the reviews and here is a update and these next couple of chapters are probley going to be a little longer._

_**Option 1**_

**Cpov **

She stood there and felt cold and alone even though he was in the room and she could hear eve and Michael against the door whispering, they were so noisy so she went over and opened the door and they quickly scrambled away giggling and went to Michael's room and shut the door and turned around and stood there she didn't realize she was about to talk tell she started to tell a poem she had wrote about them (I actually wrote this and I know it is weird so bear with me please!)

"Eternal love does exists,

5 chances to become

Betrayal of the lost love,

Untamed from the craziness from the pain,

Chosen to be painless is impossible and a joke,

Hunted by your worst fears,

Tempted by the one who loves you,

Who also changes you deeply,

Into something you are not in any way like,"

She said this with cold icy voice, he just sat there looking at her like she had 50 eyes or something, she could tell he wanted to tell her something but either he was doubting himself or couldn't bring himself to say it.

" I love you, but I can not forgive you yet… or maybe not_ ever," _I said and turned toward the door and started to walk over to it when she opened before she walked out she turned around one more time and said," if you guys really did 'love' me, you would not have betrayed me." She looked deeply into his eyes and saw pain, regret, but mostly fear that she will never be his again and walked out closing the door behind her softly only to run into eve.

_**SPOV **_

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say I was sorry and please forgive me but it was like her word put me in a trance or something. I was pretty sure that I just sat there looking at her like she had 50 eyes or something, I wanted to tell her something but either I was doubting myself or couldn't bring myself to say it.

" I love you, but I can not forgive you yet… or maybe not_ ever," _she said and turned toward the door and started to walk over to it when she opened before she walked out she turned around one more time and said," if you guys really did 'love' me, you would not have betrayed me." She looked deeply into my eyes and saw pain, regret, but mostly fear that she will never be his again—bassiclly what I was feeling- and walked out closing the door behind her softly.

'how could I just let her walk out!' I thought screaming at myself. I heard eves voice and was pretty sure she was talking to Claire. I wouldn't have known if they weren't speaking so loudly. So I quietly creaked the door open a little bit.

"I am so sorry CB!" eve said, Claire was trying not to cry or maybe she was trying not to hit her I would not know because she was stone and looked ice cold while she was there she said something that didn't register until I heard my name.

"I know you are there, Shane" she said without taking her eyes off eve, while eve was surprised she didn't hear me .They both looked at me and I opened my door all the way and my heart took over and I walked over to her and leaned into kiss her but I stopped myself when a voice from behind me said something.

"what are you sorry for eve?" it was Michael when the hell did he get here because I did not here him. Apparently Claire was the only one because she didn't move when eve and I jumped.


	4. he looked at her with wide eyes

"What are you sorry for eve?" I had saw him coming but no one else did because eve and Shane jumped two feet in the air almost. I can't let eve lose Micheal, he is all she has. Although other then a physco dad I am all Shane has. Life is about figuring out who is true in life and who is fake. If they are true you learn to forgive them and if they are fake you let them burn in guilt. Eve and Shane were true I think maybe just one more chance.

"Micheal— I" I cut eve off as she sounded like a broken hearted puppy.

"Oh she is just sorry she told Shane that umm I said something to Monica and she said she get be back, although I made her promise not to tell anyone," it sounded pretty realistic so I mine as well continue," but she told Shane because she felt that umm he need to know and she probley didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you." Eve and Shane's back were toward Micheal. They were all staring mouth open staring at me.

"What?" I said feeling like the last chili dog when they were all still hungry," stop staring at me like I'm crazy or something!" none of them moved so she grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him in to his room while shutting the door. I turned around and kissed him with so much for it would have broken a 100 pound block of ice he immediately kissed me back with just as much force. I pulled back and smiled. He grinned his sexy grin back.

"Hello to you too" he said which I think made completely no scene what so ever.

"That make absolutely no sense!" she said on the edge of laughing.

Third persons point of view

Within the next two minutes they were tangled together staring at the ceiling listening to eachother heart beating and the slow rhythm of there breathing it was quiet peaceful until Claire looked down and saw a piece of paper ontop of a note pad that said both Claire and eves name: it is in next chapter

After she saw this she threw it at Shane who shoot up and stared down at what had landed on his bare muscular chest once he saw this he looked at Claire with wide eyes and it looked like he didn't know what to say


	5. Notes

_**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ PLEASE….. PLEASE**_

_**My name is Melissa. I am a 6**__**th**__** grader. Also I am only 11 years old so if you would give ,e a benefit of the doubt that would make my day. Thanks for the comment they always make me feel amazing**_

_**Shout outs to the commenters**_

_**Becky babe 18**_

_**Aquatine**_

_**Vampi Gal**_

_**BunnyRabbitHopsWhenExcited-Me**_

_**Vicky199416**_

_**angelicy**_

_**morganvillefan42**_

_**a special thanks to schafferer for being my first comment! It means alot**_

Chapter five notes

She saw a paper on the floor with shanes cursive style on it with her and eves names scribbled on it. She began to read it in the low light streaming in threw the window coming from the moon light far above their heads.

Dear Eve, 3-23-10

I am sorry for putting you through this but you have to remember I am in love with Claire. Although we have the memories we do not have the spark that makes Claire and I in love. Please tell Micheal I am truly sorry for betraying him, if you do tell him what little mistake have torn yours as well as mine relationships apart. I will always love you like a sister, maybe even a little more. I do choose Claire because she is and will always be my first love. I most likely will not return but if I do I look forward to seeing you.

XXforgive me?XX

Shane Collins

She could not believe what she was seeing he was going to leave her and give eve a note telling her she loved her and he was leaving how could he she looked over at him god he was still asleep and god he loved her! She begain reading the one with her name on the top of it.

Dear Claire, 3-23-10

I love you and I am so very sorry for putting you through this. It was unfair and I can not look at you another minute without my heart shattering. I will always love and need to spend time alone outside of Morganville. I am writing this on a Monday while you are at school I plan on leaving tomorrow night and I am sure eve will tell you why. I love you and do not expect you to ever began to forgive me.

I am sorry,

Shane

Well now I know instead of confronting me in person he is too afraid and ends up telling it to me forcefully through actions. Wait—Monday it is Tuesday he was going to give it to me tonight. No he was leaving tonight. She looked around the room for clues on how he was planning to get away quickly but that is when she saw a suitcase along with a duffle bag she was so tired of him lying to her. She threw the note pad on shane and he shot up and looked down on what had hit his bare muscular chest and looked over to her with wide eyes. That is when she heard a high pitched eve.

Thanks for reading bunches

I will update once

I have

13 reviews

And that is only

4 reviews

XXmelissaXXrayanne


	6. Micheal flashes out

Oh my god thanks so much for the reviews and for supporting that I am only 11 years old. A lot of your guys comments are keeping idea flowing threw my mind. Vicky199416 it was originally in bold/italics but when I had changed the document to the site it didn't register so I will do that when I have a chance I will change it back. Anyway I am really sorry that these chapter are so short but I don't know I don't really get inspired and this one is kinda off the top of my head because I did not know I would get 14 reviews in the same day plus by the way I am starting a new story called well I don't know yet(not the title I truly don't know yet) but it is about what happened before to make eve so…. Tough against monica did I mention Claire is emo/skater hmm well sorry to keep you hawaiting here is the new chapter. Sorry but now I relize I have been spelling michAEls name wrong and im sorry but I will continue spelling it that way

"Micheal I am do sorry please don't leave!" eve yelled as Claire and I walked out of the room and down the staires quickly. Micheal glared at eve and then looked up to see Claire and I walking down the second he saw me he had anger flashed on his face.

Uh oh eve must have told him I thought to myself.

"WHAT THE HELL SHANE!" Micheal screamed and I saw out of the corner of my eye eve and Claire flinch.

"I am so sorry Micheal, I didn't mean for it to happen it was only once!" I said quietly trying to have a stone hard face on hiding my fear. Why the hell did I just lie it has been going on for awhile.

"No it has not shane." Claire said. How the hell did she know I lied, she continued, "you can not be in love with someone if you only kissed them once!" now she was practially screaming.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER CLIARE! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I screamed back at her.

"do not even try to lie to me shane," she said in a lower voice, "I know what you said to her in that letter. So now that it is in the open, how long? How long have you been making out or more with my best friend? How long have you been in love with EVE?" she was starting to yell at the beginning of the last sentenece and was full-blown yelling at the end. I quickly looked at eve and she nodded telling me to tell them the truth.

"1 ½ months…." I said in a low voice to look up and see Claire looking heart broken and Micheal looking as if he was getting madder, which I didn't think was possible. Then out of nowhere he puched me in the face.

Oh good I hurt so bad, he was a freaking vampire "oh my god oh my god." Dint relize I was saying it out loud until Claire said to be quite. I dint know she had it in her. The power to be rude and mean…. To me. Micheal know was turned toward eve just looking at her and apparently eve was in pain from Micheal stares. She dropped to the floor.

"I want you both out of my house" micheals voice stormed threw the suprising Claire had something different in mind.

"NO, Micheal….. you can not just throw them out."Finnally eve had something to say

"CB we will move—" Claire didn't want to hear it.

"shut the hell up. I was saying just because they made a mistake does not mean you should cut them out of your life." She was so freaking crazy," not to say I am not completly pissed off at them and really hurt, I think It would be best if they stayed here, and if it to much of a trouble to do this I will move out."

"Claire if anyone is moving out it is them" Micheal said pointing toward me and eve. "beside where would you stay?"

"umm…. My parents or the dorms. And they are not moving out"

"It is my house" Micheal said which I would have thought one the argument but Claire can be stubborn if she wants to be.

"NO, Micheal please just listen!" she screamed at him," I Didn't want to live here so badly because of shane or you or eve, I wanted to live here because it was 3 people who loved each other and could forget and forgive or get threw anything together. That is a ture friendship. Now if you still want to kick them out go head be my guest but if you do this family does to." And with that she walked upstairs. After that Micheal looked dumbfolded and eve was smiling I wasn't quite sure how I looked

"I love that girl!" eve said which I think she didn't mean to say out loud. Micheal and I were just looking at her.

I WILL UPDAT WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE!

XXmelissaXXrayanne


	7. Facing the Facts

Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while here is a update and I contains a lot of pictures so there will be a couple on my profile. If you have a couple minutes check out this song by every avenue, happy the hard way it really reminds me of Eve and Michael's and Shane and Claire's life. Rawr135 is totally right I do go kinda fast then slow then fast then slow but that is mainly because I get board doing things like that

CPOV

Today I decided to wear something that will make shane want me. I put on my Eyeliner with mascara while putting on a light shade of blue eye shadow. so I wore my black and white and gray checkered dress with the top black. As far as shoes go I just wore my Blue converse.**(a/n on profile) ** I decided to go into common grounds for a mocha. I ordered my drink and found one empty seat next to a guy. He was H-O-T and muscular, a little bigger then shane. I walk over.

"Excuse me , can I sit here I will not bother you it is just that the place is packed," I say to him. He looked around before turning back to me.

"sure," he smiles at me.

"thanks," should I introduce myself well I am single now so why not? " I am Claire Danvers" I say smiling.

"Hey I am Ryan," he reminds me of…. Stop thinking about him CLAIRE!

"Do you not have a last name?" I joke.

"Ha ha ha," he fakes laughs," Woods" Oh I like his name _Ryan Woods_.

I smile my best smile and returns with a smile that is breath taking. My Iphone starts buzzing.

_15 missed calls- 1 from Shane, 3 from Myrin, 7 from Eve, 4 from Micheal_

_13 voice mails- 1 from shane, 1 from myrin, 7 from eve, 4 from Micheal_

_32 new messages- All from Shane _

_60 new alerts_

I read one

_Claire I am so sorry do not go out with that guy you are talking to…._

What the hell does he know. _EVE_

"Something wrong?" Ryan's voice snapped me out of it.

"uh.. no sorry?" I sat down my phone on the tabel I couldn't help but smile at my unawareness, "actually how long do you have till your next class?"

"Uh…oh shit! 5 minutes" I smile while he continues," So I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?"

" Yeah that sounds great give me your number then I will text you my address,"

He smiles, probley surprised I said yes, well so was I.

"720-555-0123," I nodded while he stood up I did to and walked over to hug him, when I look over his shoulder I see eve, Michael, and Shane staring at me. I pulled away and waited until he left to go over to him.

"What the hell?" I practially scream at them, very aware of the many sets of eyes on me, " What thinks you can Spy on me?"

"Claire how could you?" shane asks me. I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I say I am completely appalled.

"How could you be out with some guy right after we have a argument?" I grab his arm and pull violently on his arm and take him to the back alley. He pins me against the wall when I try to walk away. I was scared but I was not telling him that or showing him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I scream at him. He doesn't but he kisses him, I pull away and slap him, "Last night was not a AGRGUMENT it was a BREAK UP" Shane pulls away and backs off. Now he was not mad he was sad.

"Claire I-I don't know what to stay." I walk toward him and cup his when he was trying to look away she just moved.

" I love you but you did something I can not forgive you for, I have a date with that guy tonight, I do want you to move on, it will hurt me like this hurts you" I was about to cry now," I am going to ask you a simple question, Do u still want me in your life even though we will not be together?" he nodded," I want to do what ever it takes to keep you in my life Claire." I nodded and a tear escapes my eye, he pulls me into a hug.

"awwwww How cute it is a happy ending," eves voice scared me and shane we both jumped and glared at Michael and eve, "sorry well it was."

"can we all go home now?" I ask and they all nodded we got in my car and I drove off, I had a 2010 purple Chevrolet Camero with a black strip and a 250 turbo engine.

I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE 20 REVIEWS


	8. Ryans date and the after party

Hey guys Melissa Here I am updating so soon because I had a great idea for the next chapter. So thanks for reading and reviewing.

p.s. Two updates in one day give it up for muah!

CPOV

When I got home and deleted Shane's messages and Eves and Michaels and

Myrins… oh crap Myrin, oh well I have a date to get ready for I texted Ryan:

_Hey It is Claire, My address is 716 lot street I will be ready at… 7 pm is that ok?_

I got a reply instantly almost I smirk as I read it

_Oh that fine I will see you then :) _

_Great I will see you then… also :D_

After that I lock my phone and need Eve's advise on what to wear. I walk out of my room and hear Michael in Eve's room. I knock and the door opens to Michael standing there shirtless and pants around his ankles but still had his black boxers on, I was on the verge of laughing I push past Michael and thank god eve was fully dressed I grabbed her arm and pull her with me. When I turned around again I covered my eyes to avoid seeing Michael again. Which was a bad move because I walked into the door Michael had closed it.

"oh you are so going to die!" I turn around eve's arm still in hand oh yeah it was 6 pm, "later" I slowly reach out for the door handle and when I am inches away I quickly open the door to see Shane standing there. His face goes to horror when he sees Michael it quickly turns to hysterical. I laugh and walk past him into my room while dragging eve with me I get in my room and fling eve on my bed then shut and lock the door.

"Claire! Talk about invasion and ruining the moment!" I rolled my eyes.

"so you do not wantto help me get ready?" I say and she frowns… Defeated.

"ok so what do you need help with?" I spread my hands gesturing to everything. She smiles and walks out the door, what the hell. She comes back with a black strapless dress that would go a little below mid thigh. After 45 minutes Claire curled by long brown hair to my left side. Completed with a black hand bag with golden lock. A diamond clip and a black stud ring. For shoes I had on black ankle heel boots. We finished with 10 minutes to spare. When I went down the stairs I posed with my hand on my hip, Michael and Shane paused the game and were staring with wide open mouths. I smile.

_**Third person**_

"So you like it?" Michael recovered first.

"you look nice" she had to laugh at his recovery shane didn't recover till Michael elbowed him. This after that Claire went into the kitchen to get some water. The doorbell rang, Claire grabbed her bag.

"I will get it," she heard Shane yell. Claire quickly beat him to the door.

"No I will get it," he held up his hands in surrender, he backed away and went to play. She opened the door and there stood Ryan with a rose. He had on a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and dark pants on. He looked hot in Claire view. She took the rose he handed to her and smelt it smelt beautiful as if she had a meadow in her hands.

"DUDE HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING THE WHOLE TIME?" she heard shane yell.

"I will be back Later," Claire yelled and soon after that three byes came.

She walked out of the door and turned toward Ryan.

_**CPOV**_

Oh my god… he has a yellow 2010 mustang. But I like my car better.

"Who's car is that?" he asked pointing towards my car. I pointed toward me," you look really beautiful." I knew I was blushing. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled and got in. he shut the door and went over to the drivers side.

"Do you know anything about cars?" I nodded," I bet you could not tell what was under my hood." I looked over at him once he started the car I new it was a horse power full injected. We pull up to the restraunt I got out and Ryan was soon there to take my hand. It was the nicest most expensive place here in Morganville. We walk in and there was a hour wait. Oh no, but when Ryan walked up we were seated right away.

"So you never told me if you could tell me what was under the hood.

"care to make a bet," he raised his eyebrows and made a bring it on motion," Ok the loser has to kiss the other person." He smiled and nodded.

"You have a…" I pretend to think about it then quickly say,"You have a horse power engine with fuel injection." He was completely surprised, "looks like someone owes me a kiss," he got up and I stood up to. He went for my cheek when I turned my head and his lips ended on my lips. His lips were warm and felt moist against mine. I pulled away and smiled.

_2 hours later_

As we walk up the steps of the glass house and we were standing on the porch.

"thank you so much for tonight it was amazing," He leans in and kisses me on the lips.

"I will talk to you tommorw?" he asks

"that sounds great, Bye" I kiss him one more time and open the door I look through the peep whole and watch him go away. I turn around to see Michael and eve hand in hand looking at me, I smile.

"I am going to bed, good night." I go up to my room and Shane was sitting on by his door. I go and sit net to him.

"why are you sitting here?"

"because I can not stand to go in there with all the memories of us."

"Shane please don't," I pleaded toward him.

"Please don't what Claire," I can not believe he is doing this," I can not find a girl and be over you in a night, like you."

"what?" I stand up and face him on the floor," It took me a second to fall in love with you, a minute to see you cheat on me but it will take forever to forget you, Not only that but I can not believe this is how you treat your friends," I yell at him I hear eve and Michael stopping what they were doing and were now listing to me.

"I don't treat my friend this way, I treat my ex girlfriends this way."

"well I guess I made a mistake shane,"

"Now what would that be?" he said standing up.

"Maybe you can not handle us being friends," I say he was dumbfolded," we will be just roommates." I walk to my room after a few seconds shane fallowed me.

"Claire I-" I didn't hear what he had to say I just slammed my door in his face.

:P I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE 33 REVIEWS :P

WITH LOVE AND PEACE

:D Melissa :D


	9. Walking out and slamming doors

CHRISTMAS PRESENT

Hey guys… I am literally jumping out of my seat right now I meant to say 23 reviews last chapter but didn't check it and ended up with 33 reviews… but you ff reader and reviews gave me the thrill of 44 reviews! You rock and for that I promise I will update this story at least once a week or maybe more…. Thanks again and sorry to bore you here is the chapter.

**CPOV**

_A week later after Claire's date with Ryan._

Oh my god Shane has been going on dates with a different girl every night since are clarification of what we are. Claire stop thinking about him! I just came back from my movie date with Ryan. He is so sweet, and cute, and well not Shane. No, He is better for me. I think I made a mistake about snapping at Shane and telling him what I did. I hear the door shut and stomps up the stairs along with a door slam. I better go talk to him I walk up the stairs and don't bother knocking.

"hey shane—" I stop dead in my tracks because he was on top of another girl kissing her. When he heard me him and the girl looked at me. That girl was my own worst nightmare, _Monica, "_Sorry I didn't mean to—bother—you—with her." I quickly shut the door and walk down the stairs slowly, I go sit on the couch and pull my laptop on my lap. I log on to facebook and what a mistake that was. My profile pic was me and Shane kissing each other on top of a lake rock. A few minutes after I had put down my laptop and was now stairing at the ceiling in disbelief of what I just saw. Monica Came down the stairs she smiled evilly at me.

"told you I would get him" she told me.

"hey Monica,"

"what Freak," she snaps.

"two words for you, Re and bound," I smile at her as she glares at me then walks out the door. I was still smiling and had opened my laptop and crossed my legs while they were propped up on the coffee table. I opened a new web page, when I heard foot steps. I look up and my smile quickly fades, there stood shane shirtless. I quickly look down at laptop blink a couple times then go to Google. I type in Ryan Woods, then go to images there were a couple pictures but mostly just from face book and stuff.

"Claire are you mad?" I was so confused of course I was, I was pissed.

"Why should I be?" I ask without looking up from the images," I mean we are just room mates right?"

"Claire .."

"No Shane," I say getting up and pulled the cord out of the wall outlit," Hook up with girls if you want to, date them, kiss them, fall in love with them, cheat on them, Marry them, Whatever you do I ask you for one thing, I am not involved with you or them." He winced when I said cheat on them. I put down my laptop in the kitchen on the counter, so I was able to grab a coke. When I reach for one I think Shane loves coke, when I reach for orange juice, Shane hates orange juice. With that I just shut the fridge door. Shane walks in.

"Claire please don't do this," he begs

"DO WHAT SHANE," I ask him with force," I am going to be mad when you sleep with someone who beat me up, nearly killed me, Guess You don't care about Alyssa anymore," He flinches when I say Alyssa.

"do not bring her into this," he says calmly.

"Why not you were just kissing the girl who killed her," I say glaring at him," It is no better then stomping on her Grave, Shane but at least then you would not be betraying her." At the last past I made sure there was no guilt in voice just hard and cold. After just staring back in forth with each other, I Grab my computer and stands in front of him since he was standing there in front of the door. After he does not move I step back and look at him he was still recovering from the Alyssa comment.

"Excuse me," I say with no sarcasm and he moves out of the way. I go up stairs go into my room and slam the door. I really was not angry I was covering it up from the heart Wrenching pain. When the door slams I slowly began to cry.

_**SPOV**_

Oh god that hurt so bad, Claire just said I stomped on Alyssa's grave. The sound of her door slam snaps me out of it. I walk out into the living room go past eve and Michael. Wait eve and Michael when did they get here. Any way I go up the stairs and when I am about to open the door I hear Claire softly crying. I walk over her door. She opens it right when I am about to knock.

"what shane?" she asks me u shrug.

"where are you going?" she walks past me- with a Fox bag in her hand filled with clothes. Her car keys in the other—like I never said a thing. But before she walked out she told eve.

"I am going to Ryan's," She said eve nodded and hugged her while glairing at me," I will call you in the morning." I could not stand this I walk to my room and slam the door.

Sorry this is short but I will update by Friday ok okay good.

I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE you guyz.

And to answer one of your questions

My inspiration usally comes from Music or just my life.

Thanks again Lets try and get 50 reviews?

With love and peace

Melissa


	10. The princess with her true prince

CPOV

I have a date with Ryan tonight and I am so excited, he was coming at 7pm. And I was ready already with it only being 6:15 so I had some time to kill. It was almost dark eve should be here soon… Just then the door opened and shut, speak of the Goth and she shall appear. She dropped her keys on the side table near the door. (**A/N THE OUTFIT ON PROFILE)**

"Hey Eve," she looks up and smiles.

"hey CB," she says as she motions for me to turn around," you look great!"

"Thanks I have a date with Ryan," Right then and there Shane walks down… great just what I needed. I haven't talked to him at all lately because of the queen slut make out section. I walk out into the kitchen I felt him looking at me I look back and see eve looking apologetically at Shane. _What? She feels bad for Shane. Hey made out with Monica. _I push open the kitchen door and slide sown against the cabinet_. Am I ready to move on from Shane, Do I really want to be with Ryan or is he really just the rebound guy?_ I look down at myself and sigh. Just then I hear the kitchen door open and I was to busy to look away from the wall because of my day dreaming. When I fell someone looking down at me I look up to see Shane's eyes looking down at me. I stare into his eyes for a second and then he came and sat next to me I scoot over and he leans against the wall. Our eyes still haven't moved from one another's eyes. I fell him leaning towards me I turn my head and my bangs quickly covered my face.

"Claire, I am really sorry," He says quietly I slowly turn towards him pulling my bangs out of my face.

"That's not it Shane," he was now looking confused," its just- I don't know maybe it is, I was just thinking about you," he quickly brightens up but when I continue he frowns, " and ryan and me, Is he really just the Rebound guy, Do I still love you? Of course I do. But I can never trust you know, It is not a second chance if I have already gaven you to many, I am sorry, But seeing you with Monica I think finally made me get over you, or not you but us." The door bell rang and I got up and went to grab my coat when Shane finally broke out of his trance. His Fist was balled up. _Was he going to hit me? No wait he was going to hit Ryan! Oh no._ I go up to him he was looking at the door. I grab his face and force him to look at me.

"Shane look at me" he finally did," this is not his falt It is yours now if you even touch him I will never talk to you again I will move out maybe even out of Morganville."

He slightly let his anger out I give him a kiss on the cheek and run to the door well as fast as I could in heals. I open the door and Ryan smiles I grab my keys. I was vaguely aware of Shane watching me I kiss him on the lips. I pull away and turn toward Shane who was looking away. I wave he sadly nodded.

"Hey, can I drive," I ask him he looks confused, I walk toward my car and he fallows after locking his car. He gets in the passenger seat. Will I put the car in reverse and pull out of the drive way then put it in drive press the gas and go down the street while he gave me directions. When we get there I realize where we are I make no move to get out of the car. He turns toward me," What?" he asks me.

"This is like vampire central," I say nervous

"I know, why does it matter," he asks confused.

"because I would like to eat not be eaten!"

"they wont touch us I promise," he reassures me.

"How can you be sure?" He gets nervous. Wait woods where have I heard that before, Oh MY GOD he was Jason woods Son The first vampire strong enough to kill the founder of Morganville. He sees that I finally sees that I get it he sighs.

"what are you?" I ask stumbling out of my car.

"Claire I am human I just have a powerful dad I love you, don't go please," he said with pleading eyes_. WAIT WHAT? He said I love you. Do I love him, One thing popped in my head it was a name with twelve letters,_ _Shane Collins__. _

"Ryan Why wouldn't you tell me this," I ask he sighs while looking away," Do you not trust that I would understand, We have been together for 1 month now pretty much every day, 30 days with lying to me." He was now looking at me completely Helpless.

"I Cant be with someone who doesn't trust me," I kiss him and walk away from the curb before getting in the car I say," I thought I loved you until about 60 seconds ago, Now your just as everyone else, Bye Ryan," I get in start my car and sped off not caring to look in my rear mirror. By the time I got home I was crying really hard I walk up the steps while getting my keys out I stand there for a minute and managed to stop crying I put the key in the door. When I opened the door Shane was standing there with a girl kissing her in front of the stairs.

"Excuse me," I ay as I slam the door using my best ice cold voice which seemed to work well," Get out of my house you slut." The blonde little girl picked up her purse looked back at Shane and ran past me out the door.

"What the hell Claire," he was getting mad," That was not your place and you clearly stated that I mean nothing to you," Why did I do that it was not my place.

"I don't know Shane I'm sorry," I say he finally cools himself down, "I Will not do it again, Goodnight Shane." I walk past him. He pulls my arm and I look up at him he sees that I have been crying he brushes my hair out of my face and whips the mascara colored tears from my eyes. Oh no I am losing self-control I quickly push his hands away and run upstairs crying again. This time was different he didn't come after me. I pulled off my dress and pull on a big shirt and booty shorts. I can't stand it any more; He is the one for me. I forgave Eve so long ago so did Michael Why cant it be that easy. I quickly answered that my self because you loved him. I heard a knock I got up and answered it Shane stood there Eve was behind him and so was Michael.

"Claire can we talk?" he asks I take a deep breath and nod. As soon as the door shuts jump into arms we fall back into the bed. We laugh in chorused, and I hugged him so hard I never wanted to let him go.

"Claire what happened tonight,"

"Nothing that matters, I realized I can not live with out you not even for a second no matter what mistakes or anything.

"Claire you are the most difficult girl ever, You almost kiss me and then you hate me, But I love you, I love everything about you, Your laugh, your smile, Your eyes, The way you hate being tickled, How Hot your body is, Everything and Anything, I love you Claire-" I silenced him by kissing his lips. At first he didn't respond but after that he immediately pulled me closer. We moved under the covers eventually. I even got Shane to take of his shirt. I Laid my head on his shirtless body with abs. My hair on his chest, I eventually drifted off peaceful listing to his soft breathing.

**SO what did you think? Please read and review it is not the end! I have a twist in the next chapter looking forward to you reactions**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**MELISSA:) **


	11. The study of the lips

Hey guys sorry took me a little while to update here it is. Also here Is a poem I wrote for this story.

_The sun may fade,_

_The moon might shine,_

_But I know that are love,_

_Will never die_

Claire awoke in Shane's arms with a peaceful felling. He was awake she could tell because he was drawing letters on her thigh. Claire got up and went to her closet she pulled out skinny jeans and a fox top with socks and underwear. She was about to touch the door knob when Shane pulled her back and on to the bed she layed there for a minute then made a run for the door.

"your mean" Shane had said, Claire went over and rolled on top of him straddling him. Claire kissed his neck down his chest back up to his neck only inches away Shane turned his head to make his lips meet hers.

"nope," Claire said covering his mouth with her hand," I am mean  
remember" with that Claire got up grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom she didn't realize she was being followed until warm muscular arms wrapped around her neck, she cupped the hands and turned around to face not to her surprise Shane was standing there.  
"babe, I need to take a shower," he looked at her for a second then  
shook his head.

"no you don't because it is Friday and you only have 3 classes on Friday so skip them" he said although his argument were persuasive she eventually got out.

25 minutes later

She arrived at school in her car and felt on top of the world. But then she walked into her first class and saw Monica in her seat kissing Ryan her ex-boyfriend.

_**Ryan Point Of View**_

For the fist time in my life I was heart broken and felt like I was going to die… over a girl, she wasn't just any girl she was Claire. Shy, Beautiful, Goofy, Funny, She knows how to brighten up my day everyday and any day no matter what happens. I got a text message and quickly got out my sidekick and was quickly disappointed it wasn't from Claire. _One new message from unknown _I slowly read it.**(italics=Monica) **

_Hey hot stuff its Monica, I was wondering if you would tutor me in business thingy I really bomed that last test, I failed it so what do u say ;)_

Y would I do that?

_I will pay you $60 and u get to look at me all day ;) XD_

Fine.. Meet me at campus biolgy vlassroom at 8:00 am

_Wait why not out side_

Cuz I don't wanna

_KK see you then sexy 3_

Well now I have some of a distraction except that I have all the same classes with Claire except economy. There was a knock on my door. Followed by a head popping in.

"You look like crap," my dads deepvoice said.

" Thanks dad love you too," he chuckles.

" Did that beautiful girl break up with you," I nodded," Well how?"

"I didn't tell her who you were and she feels like I don't trust her enough or something.. God DAMMIT girls are so confusing," I feel a hand on my shoulder why my head is now in my hands. I lookup," The bad part is I actually understand what she means I hid it from her the whole time." My father nodded and tried a reassuring smile.

I look at the cloak it was 7:35, "oh sh- crap," I correct myself before jumping up and my father gets the message and walks out I quickly pull on a v-neck shirt and just some jeans that were on the ground. I fix my short spiky hair, grab my backpack and run out the door I got in my car threw the bag on the passenger seat and realized I did not have my keys. I run pack inside and grab my keys and when I reach out for my phone the screen brightens up and a picture of Claire and me at the yearly carnival on the top of the Farris wheel kissing I ignore the heart twisting pain and grab my wallet while dashing out the car to my. I start the engine and sped down the street I make at 8:10. Oh well she can wait I get out of the car and walk to the Biology classroom to see Monica looking at a book with a priceless look on her face. She looks up and smiles at me. I think It was supposed to be a seducing smile but I didn't care that much. I sling my back pack of my shoulder and go and sit next to Monica and guess what she was reading, the TITAL PAGE! Oh no this was going to be a long hour. After 55 minutes Monica starts to flirt. To my dismay she turns my head and starts making out with me. People start walking in I stop kissing back when I heard a familiar gasp and someone clearing their throat. I look over to see Claire standing there in black shorts that were short on her and a plain white t-shirt with a grey vest. She looked hot.

"Excuse me queen slut that is my seat your sitting in," I look over to see Monica glairing. Then she smiles a wicked smile.

"oh and this is your boyfriend to right," Claire glances at me and straightens up.

"nope your just a rebound, "Which really hurt coming from Claire," Again, keep trying to win over my sloppy seconds they will be glad to get laid by you," a o0o sound sounded and I looked around to see a crowd crowing around us," Now I am going to ask you again, Get out off my seat please?" Claire starts walking toward her and Monica stood up furious grabbed her bag and stormed out. Claire smiles and the crowd disappears into small whispers. She walks around the chair and sits at our table. She loos at me and quickly gets annoyed.

"what do you want Ryan?"

"I want to make us together again," I lean in and kiss her she didn't respond other then to push me away because their stood…

_Who do u think it is? Any requests on what happens? What about kim coming into the story? Hmmmm what do ya think?_

_**With love and peace**_

_**Melissa**_


	12. what ever happend to happy endings

_RPOV VERY SHORT_

She looks at me and quickly gets annoyed.

"What do you want Ryan?"

"I want to make us together again," I lean in and kiss her she didn't respond other then to push me away because their stood a guy I didn't know I think he was Claire's roommate or something. He walks away and she quickly looks at me and glaires.

"Why do you have to ruin everything I hate you!" she said before she grabbed her bag and books and went after that boy.

CPOV

I found Shane sitting on the campus housing building steps. I went and sat next to him.

"Why would you do that Claire? Why would u kiss someone else?" I sighed

"Shane I didn't kiss him he kissed me,"

"oh yeah and your going to say something like you got to believe me?" I got angry and stood up looking down at him.

"Shane I just got him kissing monica morrell I am not the one to blame here plus youshould trust me and now that you don't I am thinking that you never did."

"So you are saying it is my fault that you kissed another guy?" he got up and walked away.

"Shane please wait that is not what I meant, Shane please I didn't kiss him he kissed me!," I begged as he was walking away.

"No Claire," I stopped walking.

"Fine Run away like you always do when something happens," That got him to start walking back

"ME!" He screamed in my face I was grateful no one saw this.

"Yes you!" I screamed back louder," Every time you are afraid to show your feelings our afraid to face me you either go make out with some slut or run up to your run and pout or get angry, EVEN WHEN NOTHING WAS WRONG YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I saw a flash of guilty in his eyes and now it was my turn to walk off I would have gotten further but he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him and lean over to kissed me but I pulled away and turned my head we

he straighten up I looked him in the eye," You can not get off that easy anymore, with eve it was my best friend with monica it was the girl who KILLED your sister that blonde chick was just a slut you picked up at the –" I was cut off by his phone ringing," let me see your phone,"

"what no it is mine," he sighs and gives it me I look at the text message. _From Bailey_

_Hey shane I have something to tell you, I am pregnant and I think its yours. I am sorry._

"I guess—I Guess—I guess like this," I drop his phone in the grass and walk away. "Claire! Claire! Please wait!"

"What Shane What do you want now support? Me?" he stands there I smile and look away then back at him," Ryan is now with MONICA! Just like… You, you got a girl pregnate and that girl was not your girlfriend Shane… I can not stand it anymore my life is amazing then in the mater of minutes it like… this. my boyfriend got a girl pregnant my ex boyfriend dating my near-killer," then it clicked when did the sleep together," Shane when did you sleep with her?" he looked shocked by the question.

"The day we broke up, in the public bathroom at the bar," At first I was disgusted and the bathroom but then I felt anger. How Dare He? Accuse me of dating someone the day after but he sleeps with someone the same day.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! You accuse me of going out with someone the next day when you slept with someone them Day we broke up. You actually mad out with two people that day and neither of them were me," up until the day we broke up I was practically screaming but when I reached the last sentence I was almost a whisper.

"Claire please just listen," I stare at and make a go-on motion," I never actually umm how to you say it had sexual intercourse, I just made out with her." That was a relief but wait is that any better?

"Is That even better?" he shrugs," It still is betrayel, Give me your phone." It was a demand. He hands it over. I go to contacts. ( This is Claire)

_To Baily_

_(Hello this is Claire Shane's ex did you actually sleep together? _

_No matter what you say we will break up so you can have him but did u?)_

Seconds later there was a reply

_Hi Claire… Umm we kind of did but you might want to check his contacts and see how many girls are on there_

_(Ok thanks)_

What I go to contacts, _Alex, Alice, Amelia, Amber Rosenburg, Anne, Belle, Brianna pidia, Carly v., Carly h., Cora Della Elanor, ella, Faith, Hannah Morris, Hannah valde, Kim, Jordyn Valadez, Lauren, Laura, L. Rylee Younger, Lucy, Monica Morell ect._

_160 contacts in all_

I read his messages and they mostly are messages like _had fun last night, We should do it again._ But the one that really made me hurt a heart wrenching sence is the one and only from kim _I hope we can do that again it was fun:) also, I am glad you are no longer with Claire;) Sent may _23 that was the day before we broke up. I look up at him and I shake my head slowly and had a face saying how could you?

"Can I ask you a question?" he nodded," Was I not good enough? How long have you been doing this?'"

"You were enough you were just to much, I love you too much I couldn't handle them and—" Monica walked up. I have no idea what came over me but I punched her and the face and knocked her out, I look at Shane and walk toward common grounds.

It took me Five minutes to walk to common grounds and then became very happy to see eve talking to Micheal in the back I go over there and sit down.

"Hey guys," micheal and eve look over the smile when they see me then see that I have been crying," Micheal can I borrow eve?" He nods while I pull eve out side in front of the build the minute I am standing there I burst into tears and blurt out every thing when I was done she pulled me into a hug and I cried harder. I finally stopped.

"I am sorry eve for interrupting you and Micheal and crying on you like a two year old," she looks sorry for me and pulls me into another hug but this way a bear hug.

"I am always here for you CB," she pulls back and looks me in the eyes," Anything at all I will come rushing to you." I nodded.

"Thanks Eve I love you guys I pull her into a hug this time and when I look over her shoulder I see Shane standing there I whisper it to her and she turns and walks over there stomping I run into common grounds I was being watched by no one like a ghost and it felt peaceful then I run into someone I immediately apologize and look up to see who it was… and to my dismay It was Ryan, I walk around him before he had a chance to say anything. I quickly walk over to Micheal who is glaring at ryan he embraces me in a hug and over his shoulder I see ryan exit common grounds angry marching over to something.

"I will be here for you glaire whenever or whatever remember that ok?" I nooded.

" Yes sir, you are the best big brother eve," I laugh a little and he chuckles and pulls back and looks me in they eye.

"are you ok?" I nodded.

"so you know everything," he nods," why did I bother going out their then? And I am fine for now," I give a weak smile which he laughs to, I really do grin now. He looks over me and frowns. I turn around and there stood ryan and shane eve was holding them by there ears I go towards them and so does Micheal.

"what is this eve?" Claire said amused. She dropped shane and grabbed my hand and yanks me out side.

"THESE TWO IDIOTS DECIDED THEY WERE MAD AND HAD A FIGHT OVER YOU!" she scream glairing at the two boys.

"Oh well I will see you at home," I slowly walk away and Micheal picks me up over his shoulders and carrys me over there," there are better ways to do this!" I yell at him with that he laughs he put me down and I looked at a happy shane and eve but not ryan. I turn to him.

"Why are you still here?" he shrugs and walks away. I watch him go thenturn to the other 3 they were staring at me, and now all had frowns.

"What?" I asked confused Shane broke out of his trance first but still didn't say anything Micheal was next and copied Shane's moves.

_**I think if you guys think it is a little to much I am going to redo this this chapter so tell me what you think and if u want me to delete it go ahead and tell me**_

READ AND REVIEW

WITH LOVE AND PEACE

MELISSA RAYANNE S.


	13. just friends?

**HEY so so so sorry for not updating in like two months.** 01-02-11 seems so long doesn't it? Anyway hope u like on to chapter 13.

_Previously:_

_THESE TWO IDIOTS DECIDED THEY WERE MAD AND HAD A FIGHT OVER YOU!" she scream glairing at the two boys._

_"Oh well I will see you at home," I slowly walk away and Micheal picks me up over his shoulders and carries me over there," there are better ways to do this!" I yell at him with that he laughs he put me down and I looked at a happy Shane and eve but not Ryan. I turn to him._

_"Why are you still here?" he shrugs and walks away. I watch him go then turn to the other 3 they were staring at me, and now all had frowns._

_"What?" I asked confused Shane broke out of his trance first but still didn't say anything Micheal was next and copied Shane's moves._

"What!" I asked again annoyed. No one answered me. I sighed and walked away heading toward campus to get my car. I felt someone fallowing me. I turned around. Only to see the one I least except, _Jason. _

"what do you want Jason?" I snapped. He puts his hands up in surrender. I looked at his face and saw he was really nervous.

"I was—um—wondering—um—if—um – you – would sort of—go on a - date—with me?" he whispered the last part while looking down. I was absolutely stunned.

"That's really nice but I just broke up with Shane, but if you want to hang out sometime as friends here is my number." I took a sharpie grabbing his arm.818 456 7847. he grinned and nodded I smiled before continue walking.

'_What the hell did I just do?' _ I mentally screamed asking myself. I just shook my head when I noticed my car was right in front of me. I grabbed my keys and hoped in. I felt the engine come to life underneath me. I sped out of the parking lot. Once I reached home I realized no one was home yet. I shrugged parked my car and got out walking up the steps pulling my house key along the way. Right when I unlocked the door I heard eve's car behind me. I sighed walking in the house not bothering to shut the door before racing to the kitchen. Within 2 minutes I heard voices and a door slam.

"CB!" I heard Eve yell. I walk out with a glass of coke sipping it. "hmmm?" I asked while taking a gulp. I see her, Micheal, Shane, all glaring holes through me.

"weird," I muttered. I got up stairs to see five missed texts.

**Claire where did u go**

** -Shane**

**Hey Claire it is Jason. Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow? **

** -Jason**

**If u have plans its cool…**

** -Jason **

**So what do u say?**

** -Jason**

**Hey freak I need tutoring. **

** Queen bitch Monica **

I delete Shane and Monica then replied to Jason.

**Hey Jase, sorry didn't hear my phone. I would love to call you tomorrow for deeds?**

** -Claire **

Almost instantly a message alert went off

**Yeah that sounds cool. Ill call you:)**

** -Jason**

I smile and fall asleep. Thinking about what I had been missing. His bright eyes cute face nice body sweet nice but dangerous. (A/N I know none of this is true just I want him to be like this.) 

_**HEY 3 REVIEWS! Since I haven't updated I will make it smaller. What I would do without spell check! Hahahaha**_

_**With love and peace melissa **_


End file.
